Maurice Smith vs. Jorge Cordoba
The fight was fifty-year-old Maurice Smith's light-heavyweight debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Smith looks to be in excellent shape. Four thirty-five as they circled feeling each other out. Four fifteen. They clinched. They broke. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. They circled. Smith seems relaxed. Three fifteen. Cordoba was swinging. They clinched. Three minutes. Smith kneed the body. He kneed the body. They broke. Cordoba landed a right uppercut. Two thirty-five. They clinched. "Knee!" Two fifteen. Two minutes. Cordoba worked a double. He worked a throw, Smith rolled on top to mount! Nice! One thirty-five. Smith landed a right elbow. Cordoba regained half-guard. One fifteen as Smith landed a big right. One minute. Smith landed a nice left elbow. Smith landed a right hand. Thirty-five. "Elbow!" Smith landed a left elbow. He grated with that left elbow. Fifteen. He landed another left elbow. Another. Smith mounted again. He landed a right elbow as the first round ended. 10-9 Smith, very nice. The second round began. They exchanged, Cordoba landed a right. Cordoba landed a right. Four thirty-five as Smith landed a leg kick. That one hurt. Cordoba was windmilling. Smith kneed the face as they clinched up. Four fifteen. They broke. Four minutes. Smith landed a stiff jab. Cordoba landed a right hand. Smith landed a jab. Cordoba's nose was bloody. Three thirty-five. Smith landed a hard leg kick. Smith landed another stiff jab. Cordoba rubbed his nose. Smith landed a wicked inside kick. Three fifteen. Smith landed a big right and a big leg kick. Three minutes. Smith landed a big body kick. Cordoba was all but immobile and flatfooted now. Two thirty-five. Smith landed a right hand. Smith landed a beautiful stiff jab. Cordoba's hands were low. Two fifteen as Smith landed another leg kick. Smith landed a big right and a left hook. He was stalking Cordoba. Two minutes. Smith landed a push kick to the face and rubbed the blood off his foot onto the mat. Smith landed a jab there. Smith landed a wicked leg kick, Cordoba ran forward, to the clinch. One thirty-five. "Breathe!" Smith landed two rights. They broke, Cordoba backed off. Smith landed a jab. Cordoba ran into a jab, he was cut over the left eye. One fifteen as Smith landed a left hook and a leg kick. Wow. Cordoba was cut bad. "I feel like I'm watching a Rocky movie right now." Blood is all over Cordoba's face. Thirty-five. Smith landed a jab. They clinched. Smith kneed the face and another, they broke. Fifteen. Cordoba landed a weak leg kick, they shook hands after the second round ended. 10-9 Smith, this is incredible. The third round began. Cordoba yelled "THIS IS WHY WE FIGHT!" before the round began, they touched gloves. Smith landed a jab and a counter right hook. Cordoba pulled guard. He managed to get a double to half-guard in a scramble. Four thirty-five. Smith hip-escaped, stood kneeing the face and broke. Four fifteen. Smith landed a perfectly placed right. A nice leg kick. Four minutes. Cordoba was tired. Smith landed a jab. Smith landed a jab. Cordoba ate a big right to the chin. Cordoba's nose was bleeding bad now. Smith stepped in kneeing the body landing a right, kneed the body and landed a jab and another. He kneed the body. Cordoba backed off. A big right and a jab. Three fifteen. Smith landed a leg kick. "Finish with the leg kick!" Big right and another from Smith, OH WOW A BIG HIGH KICK DROPPED CORDOBA UNCONSCIOUS! WOW! "That did not just happen!" Jens Pulver yelled. WOW! Very nice. Maurice Smith is my hero haha. Cordoba is a tough sonofabitch. Smith shook Cordoba's hand and hugged him. Cordoba was still all smiles. Smith hugged Cordoba raising his hand. Smith was conversing with Cordoba. They hugged again.